Mael (Nanatsu no Taizai)
|-|Archangel Mael= |-|3 Commandments Absorbed= |-|4 Commandments Absorbed= Summary Mael is the younger brother of Ludoshel, once known as the Angel of Death. After a forbidden memory alteration spell was performed by Gowther, he became known to all as the second son of the Demon King, and one of the Ten Commandments. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C at Dawn, 6-B during the Afternoon, higher Near Noon, at least High 6-B as The One | At least High 6-C | At least 6-B Name: Mael Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: '''Over 3,000 (380 biologically) '''Classification: Archangel Powers and Abilities: |-|Archangel Mael=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Expert Swordsmanship, Martial Arts, Weapon Creation (Can create weapons out of light), Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, and Heat Manipulation (Can emit heat and fire far superior to Hellblaze), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid, Melascula was unable to fully heal from Sunshine's flames on her own), Statistics Amplification (His power steadily increases from dawn until it reaches its peak at noon), Holy Manipulation (His magic disintegrates darkness), Death Manipulation (Arrow of Salvation brings death to demons) and Pain Manipulation (Arrow of Salvation fills non-demons with intense pain), Flight, Regeneration (Mid. Comparable to Tarmiel, who healed back from gaping holes in his heads), Attack Reflection (Can reflect physical attacks with double the power, should still know Full Counter), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Unharmed by his own fire and heat, should have similar resistances to Escanor who previously held his Grace), Healing Negation (His healing isn't affected by Hellblaze, which is able to negate Ban's regeneration) and Commandments (Graces make their holders immune to Demonic Curses. |-|3 Commandments Absorbed=All previous abilities Durability Negation via Petrification (Anybody who speaks a lie in front of him is petrified), Elemental Intangibility Nullification (Can prevent others from shifting form into an element), and Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Survived an attack that destroys on the molecular level), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (His magic disintegrates darkness), Death Manipulation (Arrow of Salvation brings death to demons) and Pain Manipulation (Arrow of Salvation fills non-demons with intense pain). |-|4 Commandments Absorbed=All previous abilities, in addition to Resistance to Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, and Darkness Manipulation (Sariel stated that the Goddess 'Ark magic and the Demons' darkness would not work on Mael after his transformation), Pleasure Inducement and Sleep Manipulation (Via Lightball of Love), Illusion Negation (Via Bell of Truth), Magic Nullification (Via Scythe of Silence), Limited Gravity Manipulation & Illusion Creation (Via Incense of Purity). Attack Potency: At least Island level+ at Dawn (Should be stronger than when he was Estarossa. Is likely much stronger than Mid-Morning Escanor), Country level+ during the Afternoon (Split the Original Demon's clouds. One-shot the Original Demon), higher Near Noon (Ludoshel stated he cannot hope to be on par with Mael when it’s close to Noon. Stronger than his Afternoon Form), at least Large Country level as The One (Equal to Prime Assault Mode Meliodas) | At least Large Island level (Has only his Ark magic along with mastering the three Commandments within him. Should be stronger than his previous state which casually defeated Sariel and Tarmiel) | At least Country level+ (Increased his Power Level to over 200,000. Terrified Prime Elizabeth who was able to push back both Indura Monspeet and Derieri in the past, both of whom are superior to Ludoshel in his true body) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, much higher when Near Noon and as The One (At least as fast as before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than Tarmiel and Sariel) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (At least as fast as before) Lifting Strength: At least Class G | At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Island Class+ at Dawn, Country Class+, higher Near Noon, at least Large Country Class as The One | At least Large Island Class | At least Country Class+ Durability: At least Island level+ at Dawn (Should be comparable if not as durable when he was Estarossa), Country level+ during the Afternoon (Took no damage from Zeldris with all his abilities, who managed to bruise Escanor as "The One"), higher Near Noon, at least Large Country level as The One (Should be far more durable than before) | At least Large Island level (Should be more durable than Sariel and Tarmiel) | At least Country level+ (More durable than Ludoshel) Stamina: Very high (Kept calm after taking massive amounts of damage including getting half his body covered in third degree burns. Kept himself together long enough while being hit by a molecular-level disintegrating attack to absorb a commandment) Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with projectiles. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Mael is an extremely skilled and analytical fighter, thinking through the differences between himself and Escanor to determine who was likely to win, before Escanor powered up. After absorbing more commandments however, he became extremely unstable. Weaknesses: His power with Sunshine weakens at night and after High Noon | He can only use one of the Four Commandments actively at a time. After a while, the Four Commandments will attempt to devour him if his magic begins to run low. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Goddess: After mastering the Commandments within him and regaining his sanity, Mael regained the use of their holy magic, such as using Ark and using light to form clothes for himself. *'Flight:' Mael can manifest Goddess Clan wings from light or wings made of darkness to freely fly. *'Possession:' Goddesses can inhabit other beings and use them as vessels, provided they obtain consent. Once inhabiting another body, Goddesses can use all their abilities, but their power causes the body to undergo changes. Sariel used this ability to possess Solaseed, and his power caused her body to grow to full maturity. *'Self-Healing:' The Archangels have demonstrated light-based healing on several occasions. Sariel healed his body after having all his bones broken by Estarossa, a massive hole in his torso, a punctured eye from Derieri, and most notably from Indura Monspeet's Hellblaze attack, which nullifies even Ban's regeneration. Mael should be able to do the same now. Power of Darkness: With the commandments, Mael can generate solid darkness from his body which he can manipulate and shape as well as project outward from himself. He can use this black matter for a variety of offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. Grace and Goddess Abilities Sunshine: Mael was bestowed a Grace by the Supreme Deity known as Sunshine. It allows him to become stronger with the rise of the sun to the point where he can become nigh-invincible, but will weaken as the sun sets. After becoming Estarossa, he lost his Grace which was passed to Escanor by unknown means. *'Cruel Sun:' Mael forms a miniature sun in his hand that radiates immense heat. He can control its movements, using it to strike enemies as well as standing on it and using it as a flying vehicle. He can greatly enlarge the sun by putting more power into it. *'Greatest Sun:' Mael forms a large version of Cruel Sun, throws it at his opponent, and creates a huge explosion. Mael_Sunshine.jpg|Mael's Sunshine Mael's_Cruel_Sun.jpg|Mael's Cruel Sun Greatest_Sun.jpg|Mael's Greatest Sun Ark: The holy magic of the Goddess Clan that generates light particles for use in a variety of spells. It can disintegrate the darkness of the Demon Clan, although sufficiently powerful demons can handle Ark attacks like any other. A common use of Ark involves creating spheres of light around the user's target, inflicting damage on whatever is inside. Mael has demonstrated the ability to fire blasts and beams of Ark energy. File:MaelArkBlast.png|Ark Blast File:MaelArkBeam.png|Ark Beam *'Arrow of Salvation:' Mael shoots a beam of light from his hands at his enemy. He states that it brings a painless death to demons, but that non-demons pierced by it are filled with intense agony. File:SalvationArrow1.png|Pierces King File:SalvationArrow2.png|and causes him intense pain *'Killing Saucer:' Mael creates spinning blades of light in his hands that rotate at high speeds and slash his enemies. KillingSaucerLight1.png|Summons Killing Saucer KillingSaucerLight2.png|Uses them as Blades *'Ark/Darkness Combination:' After regaining his control over the commandments within him, Mael gains the ability to mix together his Ark magic and his Power of Darkness. File:LightDarkBlast1.png|Mixes his two powers File:LightDarkBlast2.png|into a powerful light/dark blast File:LightDarkSwords.png|Forms dual swords Commandment Abilities Lightball of Love: After absorbing his fourth Commandment, Mael shows the ability to temporarily remove the Love commandment's mark from his body and place it within a ball of light he forms in his hand. It quickly expands into a wide-ranging explosion that deals damage and transforms the pain of his victims into pleasure, putting them to sleep as they die. File:LightballOfLove1.png|Makes a ball of light File:LightballOfLove2.png|which explodes File:LightballOfLove3.png|and transforms pain into pleasure and sleep Bell of Truth: After absorbing his fourth Commandment, Mael shows the ability to temporarily remove the Truth commandment's mark from his body and place it within a large bell he forms in his hand. By ringing the bell Mael can dispel any illusions which are cast on him. 0007.png|He summons the Bell 0008.png|the illusions are destroyed 00091.png|the bell dispels illusions Scythe of Silence: After absorbing his fourth Commandment, Mael shows the ability to temporarily remove the Reticience commandment's mark from his body and place it within a scythe he forms from the ground. The scythe can be remotely controlled to attack his opponents and when it wounds them, the mark of Reticience is placed on their body and they are unable to activate their magic. 0010.png|Scythe is summoned 0011.png|target can't use magic 0012.png|mark prevents use of magic Incense of Purity: After absorbing his fourth Commandment, Mael shows the ability to temporarily remove the Purity commandment's mark from his body and place it within a large candle he forms in his hand. Anyone in close proximity that breathes in the incense smoke will fall under an illusion showing them their hearts desire while increasing their weight drastically. Purity_NNT.png|Incense makes you feel weight of your actions 0016.png|you see illusions 00172.png|Incense spreads Key: Archangel Mael | 3 Commandments Absorbed | 4 Commandments Absorbed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sealing Users Category:Angels Category:Light Users Category:Pain Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Death Users Category:Biology Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sword Users Category:Holy Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Darkness Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Tier 6